


First Date

by LokingMontlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Blind Stiles, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Eres muy guapo— comento inocentemente el de lunares. Trago duro apartando la mirada, sin saber la razón.</p><p>—T-u también— escuchar la risa de Stiles era algo que quería repetir. Palmeo sus mejillas borrando el sonrojo. El comenzar a sentirse extraño al estar al lado de Stiles comenzaba a confundirlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Grandes nubes grises cubrían el cielo esa mañana, el aroma a tierra mojada parecía ser una droga calmándolo. Perezosamente se sentó en la cama apretando sus ojos. Pequeñas gotas de agua golpeaban contra el cristal haciendo un ambiente de los más acogedor. Gruñendo quito el cobertor dirigiéndose al baño. El agua caliente relajaba su cuerpo dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas ante el tacto con la piel morena. Limpiándose el rostro paseo la esponja por su cuerpo.

Una nube de vapor salió del baño tiñendo los vidrios. Rebuscando en su cajonera saco una camiseta de manga corta verde, tomando los jeans negros y unos converse bajo a la cocina encontrando a su madre sentada en la encimara tomando un café.

—Buenos días— saludo la pelinegra apartando su vista de los documentos- Veo que irás a trabajar- el adolescente asintió tomando un vaso con leche tomándolo de un trago.

—Sí, necesito ganar dinero extra para poder comprar el videojuego— mencionó orgulloso.

La mayor solo le miro con una sonrisa cariñosa. Sin decir nada más el menor de los Hale abandonó la mansión en dirección a su trabajo. Desde hace dos semanas logró conseguir que los Thompson le dieran el puesto. No es que fuera la gran cosa trabajar en una biblioteca, pero la paga era pasable. Sacudiendo su cabello mojado entro al local, lo primero que noto fue el aroma a libro viejo. Camino hasta recepción saludando al mayor quien le sonrió cariñosamente. Los Thompson eran buenas personas y el los consideraba parte de su familia por todo lo que habían hecho por él.

El día transcurrió tranquilo como lo esperaba. Ya que no era común que alguien visitará la biblioteca un sábado por la tarde. Alargando un suspiro se recargó en la silla girando tratando de matar el tiempo. Pero este rápidamente fue cambiado cuando el mayor le pidió que cuidara el lugar ya que tendría que hacer unas vueltas antes de volver. Para él era más una prueba confianza. El 'tic' 'tac' del reloj en la pared era una tortura las horas estaban pasando lentamente haciendo más cansado el día. 

Mirando por la ventana miro como las gotas de agua resbalaban por el cristal dejando patrones que rápidamente eran borrados por otras gotas. Alzando su mano comenzó a delinearlas una por una. El sonido de la campanilla lo alertó, pero no se giró. Solo era un cliente más ya tendría que pedirle la credencial.

Su concentración se fue a los libros en el escritorio, suspirando comenzó a clasificarlos uno por uno. Una vez listos los tomo en sus brazos dirigiéndose a las zonas donde correspondía a cada uno. Levantó la vista logró ver al cliente. Este se encontraba de espaldas observando los libros, sin darle más importancia continúo acomodándolos hasta que lo vio. Primero pensó que se trataba de su imaginación, pero al parpadear repetidas veces se dio cuenta que no lo imaginaba. Gruñendo, dejo los libros en el estante dirigiéndose hasta el desconocido.

—Oye idiota, sabes que no pueden entrar animales ¿verdad? — soltó con enojo. El sujeto se giró mirándole. Quiso reírse al verle usar gafas de sol. Joder, que afuera se están cayendo el cielo— Tienes que salir—ordenó.

—El único idiota aquí eres tú— reprendió. Frunciendo el ceño estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero el de lentes lo callo— Si pusieras atención te darías cuenta que no es un perro cualquiera— comentó.

El moreno le miro sin entender, su vista bajo hacia el animal que le miraba con sus expresivos ojos marrones. Podría jurar que su alma abandonó su cuerpo cuando lo vio; Perro de Asistencia. Como un balde de agua fría lo comprendió haciéndolo sentir una basura. Tartamudeo queriendo disculparse, pero cayó al saber sueños había cagado. Espero aún lado del chico antes de que le pidiera que lo registrará caminaron hasta la caja donde le pidió su credencial. M. Stilinski. Trago duro comenzando a escribir en la libreta.

—La entrega es el lunes—informó. El castaño asintió extendiendo la mano. Entregándole el libro el chico se dio media vuelta con el animal siguiéndole.

La culpabilidad comenzaba a carcomerle, se reprendía por haber actuado impulsivamente ahora la había cagado con el hijo del Sheriff. Mordiéndose el labio se incorporó aún tenía cosas que hacer.

El ver a Stiles en la biblioteca se había vuelta una rutina o un martirio dependiendo de qué manera lo vea. Aun se sentía mal consigo mismo al haberlo tratado de esa manera ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginaria tratar a una persona con discapacidades tan cruelmente. Pensó muchas formas de disculparse por ser grosero, pero no había vuelta atrás para impedirlo. Varias semanas pasaron para que tuviera el valor de acercarse. 

Al principio el de cabello castaño lo trataba con indiferencia, hasta en ocasiones lo ignoraba cuando quería comenzar una plática amistosa. Nunca se dio por vencido, paso una semana completa antes de que le dirigiera la palabra. Pidiéndole la recomendación de un libro, cosa que no supo hacer y logro hacer reír al menor. No recuerda con exactitud, cuando comenzó a estar pendiente de la puerta, ni tampoco cuando se le quedaba observando por varios minutos hasta que el Sr. Thompson le llamaba. Ya ni siquiera le importaba juntar dinero para el videojuego el ir a la biblioteca para ver al de lunares era suficiente.

Su madre le interrogaba cada vez que regresaba del trabajo, alegándole que tenía novia y que debía presentarla ante la familia. Si solo supieras. Pensaba antes de decirle que estaba alucinando ganándose un golpe en la nuca. Y no estaba mintiendo, él y Stiles no eran nada solamente conocidos. O eso pensaba hasta que el mismísimo Stiles le pidió permiso para tocarle el rostro. El sentir los dedos fríos del pecoso sobre sus pómulos le sonrojo, quiso apartarse cuando las yemas de los dedos se pasearon por sus labios. Dos minutos después lo soltó y pudo respirar. 

—Eres muy guapo— comento inocentemente el de lunares. Trago duro apartando la mirada, sin saber la razón.

—T-u también— escuchar la risa de Stiles era algo que quería repetir. Palmeo sus mejillas borrando el sonrojo. El comenzar a sentirse extraño al estar al lado de Stiles comenzaba a confundirlo. 

Su relación comenzó a fortalecerse ahora podían pasar horas platicando sobre los libros que cada uno había leído en estas vacaciones de verano que tristemente pronto iban a terminar. Lo que le sorprendió fue al enterarse que Stiles estudiaba en su casa además de tener un profesor privada ya que en los antiguos institutos que estudio lo discriminaban por su incapacidad. También le conto cuando le entregaron a Hércules el cobrador dorado que siempre le acompañaba.

—Él es mi mejor amigo, siempre está a mi lado cuando más lo necesito— hablo risueño, acariciando la cabeza del animal quien movía el rabo de un lado a otro. Sonrió de lado. 

Sin dejar de mirarle observo todo su rostro, cada una de sus facciones mientras reía al sentir la lengua del animal en su mano. Lentamente se movió en la silla acercándose más al chico, alzando su mano lo tomo delicadamente del mentón asustándolo, humedeciéndose los labios acerco su rostro al otro presionando sus labios en un pequeño beso. Festejo internamente al sentir al castaño corresponderle torpemente el beso. Separándose pego sus labios en la mejilla recorriendo los lunares logrando hacer reír al menor.

—Me gustas— vio como el castaño comenzaba a tartamudear soltando cosas sin sentido. Sonriendo de lado, lo tomo de las mejillas calmándolo— Hey tranquilo. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabes que te gusto? — cuestiono. El escuchar el tono inseguro en su voz le hizo saber que se estaba precipitando.

—No lo sé— dijo sincero— Solo me gustas. El estar a tu lado me hace sentir bien y eres el único que hace latir mi corazón de esta forma— se encogió de hombros. Vio como el cuerpo del menor comenzaba a temblar preocupándole— Escucha, no me importa si no puedes ver, o hablar nada de eso importa. Me gustas tal y como eres y nada de eso va a cambiar. Entendiste.

Asintiendo lentamente acaricio las mejillas del menor, retirándole las gafas. Rápidamente las alejo al ver que el castaño las tomaba queriéndoselas poner otra vez, sin darle oportunidad de hablar beso sus labios, haciendo un recorrido hasta sus ojos presionando sus labios lentamente en estos sintiendo las cosquillas por las largas pestañas. Jadeando lo halo hasta su cuerpo abrazándolo.

La acumulación de sentimientos lo abrumó y de un momento había explotado actuando impulsivamente. Se separaron abruptamente al escuchar el ladrido del animal, Hércules se posó sobre sus piernas traseras reclamando atención de los chicos. Chisto tomando la correa acercándolo para acariciarle. 

[...]

Limpió el sudor en el pantalón de mezclilla nervioso, la mirada del mayor era intensa. Sonrío nerviosamente arrepintiéndose de ver el ceño fruncido de este. Reprimió las ganas de salir huyendo. El sonido de los pasos en el pasillo hizo que se incorporará, lo primero que vio fue una bola de pelos bajar primero para después dejar ver al castaño. Rápidamente se acercó posándose a su lado sin tocarlo ya que sabía de sobra que Stiles odiaba que lo tratarán como un inútil. 

— Nos vamos — hablo el menor. Asintió tomándole de la mano dirigiéndose a la puerta ignorando la mirada asesina del mayor de los Stilinski.

— A las 20:00 Hale— grito el hombre. Asintió antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Abriendo la puerta del camaro- que Laura le presto. Subió al menor antes de subirse y encender el auto alejándose de la casa. Tamborileaba sus dedos en el volante, estaba nerviosos. Era la primera cita que tenían haciendo oficial su relación, había luchado contra el padre del menor para que le dejara llevarlo a cenar.

Tuvo que darle más de diez razones para convencerlo de que no trataba de lastimarlo, al principio se ofendió ante la acusación pero después lo comprendió. Recordó las veces que Stiles le contaba como los chicos de su grado lo golpeaban o tiraban por su discapacidad. Apretó los puños tranquilizándose antes de que se dejara ir por el enojo. 

Aparcó en el estacionamiento y se dirigieron al restaurante. Estaba contento de haberlo logrado a pesar de que el lugar no fuera el más lujoso de Beacon Hills la reservación no era para nada barata. Diciendo su nombre en la recepción los guiaron hasta la mesa un poco apartada de las demás. Ya que el sentir las miradas en sus espaldas le hacía saber que no eran del todo bien recibidos. 

Espero a que el castaño se sentará primero para después hacerlo el. Cuando trajeron el menú, le mencionó cada uno de los alimentos al castaño quien hacía un comentario cada vez que terminaba de decirlo. Después de varios minutos ordenaron las tres entradas. La sopa de elote era deliciosa, grumosa y sabrosa sin mucho condimento. 

Stiles hablaba y hablaba sobre le qué pasó esa mañana, su padre le había comprado un libro nuevo que trataba de un viaje por todo el mundo. No pudo evitar el impulso de besarle, levantándose camino hasta al lado del otro presionando sus labios.

— Derek, no hagas eso pueden vernos— susurro apartando el rostro.

— Que tiene de malo, estoy besando a mi novio— dijo sin importancia. El menor río dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera.

La cena fue tranquila exceptuando las miles de miradas de asco que les dirigían a veces, algunas de ellas las regreso frunciendo el entrecejo asustándolos. Pidieron el postre y se fueron del lugar no antes de que dejará una queja con el recepcionista. No podía creer que aún hubiera gente homofobica. Dejando pasar eso tal y como le prometió John lo dejo en su casa a las 20:00 Hrs. 

No le impresionó el ser recibidos por Hércules quien chillaba de alegría al ver de nuevo al castaño. Entraron a la casa y sintió alivio al obtener el permiso del mayor a la habitación. Haciéndole saber que se había ganado su confianza y no podía jugársela. 

No hicieron nada solo se cambiaron de ropa para tirarse a la cama abrazados. Mientras acariciaba la espalda de su novio ya adormilado. 

— Gracias por quererme— murmuró antes de que su respiración se volviera acompasada. Rodeándolo con sus brazos hundió su nariz en el pelo castaño durmiéndose cómodamente. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por el apoyo! Agradezco su tiempo por leer mi fic! Si tienen más ideas para fics! Envíenme a mi Tumblr! Estaré más que dispuesta de escribir algo!
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
